


Watch the Sea in His Eyes

by itsreallyhardtopickthese



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Robb, I Don't Even Know, I like Genderbends, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallyhardtopickthese/pseuds/itsreallyhardtopickthese
Summary: Robyn Stark was supposed to be a boy, but she wasn't.





	Watch the Sea in His Eyes

When Robyn first meets Theon Greyjoy, she thinks him a sullen little boy, playing at being an man. Jon doesn’t like him, says that he is crass and makes jokes at other people’s expenses. If Jon doesn’t like Theon then Robyn doesn’t think she will either, Jon is after all the nicest person she has ever met.

When Theon and Robyn are alone for the first time, she thinks he will say something that will be mean or that will be inappropriate, but he just looks to the ground at his feet and scuffs them a bit. Robyn waits patiently until he might say something, anything but he doesn’t.

“I don’t know what a Kraken is” she tells him instead, because she doesn’t, not really. His head shoots up to look at her so fast that she feels a little off balance. He watches her, his green-blue eyes swim with something but she isn’t sure what.

“I’m a Kraken” he tells her, and she wants to say that no, he isn’t because isn’t a Kraken in the sea? However, she remembers the Maester had told her that Houses have symbols, like theirs.

“Want to play?” she asks instead of prying further, she doesn’t think he will answer any of the questions she has, of the sea or of the Iron Islands. He nods and begins to tell her all the games that they should play because he is older and wiser and knows these things.

To Robyn’s delight Theon does eventually tell her of the sea and the Iron Islands, but not when Jon or anyone else is around. This she thinks, is something that is just theirs. He whispers it to her in the dark, when they are alone in the Godswoods or he has found her sulking about something Septa has said. They become great friends, and Robyn finds that she doesn’t mind that he isn’t always nice, and he doesn’t always follow Father’s rules.

When Robyn is three and ten her Lord Father calls her to his solar. He stands with her Lady Mother and Robyn knows that they will tell her something very important, but she doesn’t know what.

“Betrothed?” Theon asks, they are alone in the Godswoods and he has a frown that is deeply etched on his face.

“Lord Bolton is very persuasive and he tells Father that Domeric is very respectable” Robyn wants to list of all the things that Lord Bolton had said about his heir but for some reason her throat is dry and her stomach is fluttering something awful and she feels as if she should be sick.

“You’re too young” he frowns more, something that Robyn didn’t think was possible. She is about to retort, say something that will defend herself, but she isn’t given the chance. His lips are chapped, is the first thing she thinks when his lips are pressed into hers. It’s her first kiss and she didn’t know what to expect but she feels like time has stopped. That the only thing that exists in the whole world is Theon and her and their lips pressed into one another’s. It is over before it really has begun and when they do pull apart Theon is already half out of the Godswoods before she has formed a coherent thought. When he is out of sight the only thing that is clear is that she hopes he will kiss her again.

It does happen again; their kisses are almost always when they are alone in the Godswoods. It is too dangerous to kiss outside of the Godswoods, there are too many eyes and Robyn is still betrothed to Domeric Bolton.

“We could run away, go to the Free Cities or… Anywhere” she whispers quickly and a little desperately. Theon is lying on his back, watching the sky like there is an answer within its stars.

“We wouldn’t get very far” he tells her, leaning on his side to look directly at her.

“I’ll be sent away, to be married and then we won’t see each other again” she won’t cry, she won’t. “Mayhaps” he tells her and there is something that washes across his face like she thinks might resemble the sea.

She isn’t sent away, Domeric Bolton is dead before they have even spoken about it. She does feel sorry that Domeric has befallen his fate. A Lord of his like should be alive and well, but the Gods have seen fit to take him and she cannot fight them in this, she wouldn’t want to.

She is trying to find Theon to tell him, he will be happy she knows he will. She doesn’t get to tell him, not when his lips are pressed to a very pretty Maid. She tells herself that she should have known. A Kraken lives in the sea and to bottle the sea is a fruitless task. At least they shall think I am saddened about Lord Bolton, she thinks as she rushes to her room tears already staining her cheeks.

She knows that Theon doesn’t understand why she has not sought him out, if the way he tries to catch her attention is any indication. Jon tries to cheer her up and the others try to give her space and she wants to tell him that she doesn’t very much care that Lord Bolton has died, that how could she when her heart has been taken out to sea, never to be returned.

When the King comes to Winterfell she is still in ‘mourning’, Sansa will marry the Prince because really. Sansa is closer in age, a more beautiful Lady in all accounts and Robyn cannot be mad, she doesn’t want to be Queen and she doesn’t like the way Prince Joffrey looks at everyone as if they are prey. When the King’s Party finally leave Winterfell, she is seeing both her Brother and half her Family leave, she feels like crying but she doesn’t. She has been charged as Lady of Winterfell until her Mother can return to herself.

“Robyn?” Theon asks before she can leave the courtyard. She looks at him, his dark hair is messed, and his eyes are greyer in the morning light.

“I must see to Winterfell” she tells him, and she doesn’t look back as she climbs the steps to the Castle. She has never seen the sea, or the Iron Islands but she thinks that with the light winds of the North and the blue-green of Theon’s eyes that she might not ever need to. She doesn’t think she wants to, not if the emptiness she finds in Theon is anything like the sea.


End file.
